Phytopathogenic fungi are the causal agents for many diseases that infect and destroy crops. In particular, the diseases apple scab, grape downy mildew, wheat leaf rust and wheat powdery mildew are especially devastating.
In spite of the commercial fungicides available today, diseases caused by fungi still abound. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective fungicides for controlling or preventing diseases caused by phytopathogenic fungi.
Certain pyrrole compounds are known to possess acaricidal, fungicidal, insecticidal and/or antiinflammatory activity (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,184; 5,010,098; 5,102,904; 5,157,047 and 5,162,308, United States patent application Ser. Nos. 621,162 filed on Nov. 30, 1990; 803,289 filed on Dec. 4, 1991; 966,990 filed on Oct. 27, 1992; 966,992 filed on Oct. 27, 1992; 967,091 filed on October 27, 1992 and 971,025 filed on November 11, 1992, Japanese Patent Application JP-85-40874 filed on Mar. 1, 1985, European Patent Application EP-111452-A1 filed on Jun. 20, 1984, and N. Ono et al, Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 28, pages 2053-2055 (1991)). However, none of the pyrroles disclosed in those patents, patent applications and publication are within the scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for the prevention, control or amelioration of a disease caused by a phytopathogenic fungus.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the protection of a plant, plant seed or tuber from fungal infestation and disease.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.